


Merlin's Mistletoe

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur decides to use his parents masked Christmas party to tell Merlin how he feels
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Merlin's Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Christmas fic :)  
> Merry Christmas to you all <3

Arthur walked into his parents house and smiled. The Christmas party his parents were throwing was in full swing. He always made sure he missed any parties his partents threw but he heard Merlin was coming so he went out, bought a tux and a mask and bought one for Merlin and gave it to Morgana.

"Now remember Morgana, you brought this mask for Merlin. He isn't to know I know it is him." he said to his sister earlier that day.

"Yes Arthur I know all of this."

Arthur spotted his sister in a long red gown with her mask on that was decorated with holly. "Morgana did all go well?"

Morgana turned and saw her brother in his tux with his mask on that sported a small crown. "Yes. Merlin thinks I bought the mask for him and he knows what mask you have so he will know it is you but he doesn't know that you know."

"Oh good. He can't know I know it is him but he can know it is me. I know he knows its me but he can't know I know he knows it is me."

Morgana blinked. "Do you even know what you just said?"

"Yes."

"Well at least one of us does." Morgana sighed as she looked over Arthur's shoulder and smirked, "Merlin has just walked in."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin walk in, all fitted out in his tux finished off with his gold mask that was decoated with mistletoe.

"Don't you dare hurt him Arthur." came a voice.

Arthur turned at his mothers voice and saw her looking elegant in a floor length black sparkling dress, her mask golden with a jeweled crown decorating it. "I won't hurt him mother I love him."

"Then explain something to your sister and me. Merlin has loved you for a year now, you love Merlin. You know that Merlin loves you so why not do something before now?"

Morgana pointed a finger at Arthur. "And don't think about answering with you are his Christmas present."

Arthur laughed. "I have Merlin's Christmas present at home." Arthur sighed. "Okay I am doing it this way as I am nervous about looking at him when I go to kiss him for the first time." Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away when his mother and sister cooed.

Merlin walked over to the table and helped himself to a glass of punch, he just took a sip when a scent hit his nostrils, Arthur's aftershave, inhaling deeply he turned slightly and saw Arthur in his tux finished off with a white mask decorated with a golden crown. He was just about to say hello when he got shoved to the side by a couple, the woman picking at the food while telling her husband to get her a plate.

Arthur seeing Merlin shoved to the side stepped up to the woman. "Drink?" he asked.

"No. I tried it once and didn't like it."

Arthur picked a dish. "Prawn in seafood sauce?"

"No. I tried it once and didn't like it. My daughter is just the same." she answered tartly.

"Your only child I imagine." he said and walked away, clapping Merlin on the back who was choking on his drink.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Morgana walked over to Arthur. "You have been talking to Merlin and dancing with him all night, surely by now he knows that you know it is him."

"No. He got rid of his accent to throw me off, it did for a second I thought I asked the wrong man to dance."

Morgana chuckled. "So when are you going to make your move?"

"I have had the band play a slow song next, I will do it when the song ends."

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur laughing with his sister. He was worried of coming tonight but he was glad he did, he had spent all night with Arthur, talking and laughing and dancing and Arthur still didn't know who he had spent all night with. 

He had been dreaming to spend a night in Arthur's arms, of course it involved them being in bed but he would take whatever he could get.

"Would you care for one more dance?" Arthur asked when he made his way over.

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "Please." he said as he took the blonds hand once again and walked over to the dance floor.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and placed the other on his waist, smiling as he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder.

"You have been talking and dancing with me all night." Merlin said. "What about your date?"

"I didn't bring a date, I came alone in hoping to meet someone. I am happy to say that I have met someone I like, someone I want to ask to date?"

Merlin smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin tenderly.

"What was that for?" Merlin gasped.

"You have mistletoe on your mask, you do kiss when mistletoe is around do you not."

"You do but you have asked a complete stranger on a date and kissed him."

"I have not. I have asked and kissed the man I have fallen in love with.... Merlin."

Merlin stopped dancing and let go of Arthur. He stood still for a few seconds before lifting the blond's mask that covered the top half of his face.

Arthur lifted his hands and placed them on Merlin's cheeks. "May I?"

"You may." Merlin answered in his broad accent.

Arthur smiled and lifted the mask and was met with Merlin's smile that reached his electric blue eyes.

"How did you know it was me Arthur?"

"I bought the mask, I did wonder though when you dropped your accent."

Merlin chuckled. "Why did you do it?"

"I have known of your feelings of me for a while and I feel the same for you, I know I could have just come out and told you but this way was much better I think, spending all night with you in my arms."

Merlin smiled. "Spending all night in your arms is all night in bed also."

"I'm up for that if you are."

Merlin laughed. "Of course I am, waking up next to you on Christmas morning is all I have ever wanted."

"Merry Christmas Merlin." Arhtur whispered, holding Merlin's mask over thier heads.

Merlin laughed. "Merry Christmas Arthur." he whispered before joining lips with the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos or comment?


End file.
